


Fur Blankets

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-07
Updated: 2006-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: For the "Furry" challenge ontolkien_weekly.  A little light reading... *grin*  This more or less follows from my earlier drabble,King of Cats.





	Fur Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Furry" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). A little light reading... *grin* This more or less follows from my earlier drabble, [King of Cats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029916).

Aragorn woke to warmth, and reached for his bedmate... only to find the bed empty.

Reaching down to feel for the blankets, his hands sunk into fur... and loud purring filled the room. His eyes shot open, to be confronted with cats. Lots of cats, covering every spare inch of the bed--including on top of him!

The orange tabby queen blinked lazily at him from her perch square in the center of his chest, and bumped her head against his hand. As he petted her, his eyes slipped closed, and soon the rumble of his snores joined the purring.


End file.
